Existing Quad-band GSM internal antennas fail to cover the 5 GHz WLAN band or the 2.4 GHz band commonly used for Bluetooth and other short range communication protocols. Furthermore, there are very few handset antennas that offer sufficient bandwidth to cover all three international 5 GHz (5.1–5.8 GHz) standards (IEEE 802.11a (International), ETSI HiperLan2 (Europe) and MMAC HiSWANa (Japan)). Typically, when multiple bands need coverage, a communication product will implement multiple discrete antennas to cover the various different bands.